You Give Me Something
by iamkellylouise
Summary: When Addison decides it's time to leave Seattle she stops by to see the one woman who changed it all. Not knowing that the biggest changes were yet to come. AddisonMeredith. My 100th Fic! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OH MY GOD! NO WAY IS THIS MY 100****TH**** FIC!**

**I actually can't believe I've written one hundred fics, and I have so many more to finish, so many more, does it look like I have no life? Because I do, I swear =P Just want to say a big thank you to every single reviewer and reader, especially those who read everything I write, I couldn't appreciate it more, and the special ones, you know who you are!**

**And now on to the fic, one thing, anything that happened to Addison men-wise in season 3 (meaning Mark and Alex) didn't happen. Ta very much. Love Kelly.**

**Oh, and this is for Clai, my twin, ILY. Seriously, without her my MerAdd brain would have died a long time ago, and she is to thank for Part 2 of this, idea and all, love you Bitch ;)**

**Reviews Please!**

* * *

_You Give Me Something  
__Part 1 of 3.  
__~x~_

She doesn't know why she's there. Standing outside Meredith Grey's house. Her car packed with all of her stuff. Ready to make the move from Seattle to LA. She doesn't know why she's there. Except she does. There was something nobody knew about herself and Meredith. The day of the divorce. The day they worked together on the married couple who were stuck together. That day changed it all. That day, Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey went home together, and spent the night pleasuring each other in ways neither of them thought possible. That's where it ended. The sex. They didn't really know why they did it. It started with Addison's car breaking down, and Meredith offering a ride. It started with Addison asking her to go to the hotel bar for a thank you drink. It started with Meredith's hand on Addison's thigh. And Addison's hand tucking a piece of fallen hair behind Meredith's ear. It started with Addison asking her up to her room for a night cap. It started with clothes being torn away and fingers exploring bodies and lips upon lips.

The sex ended. That was the one and only time they crossed that line. But they stayed friends. Not that anyone knew that. They always made time to talk to each other. And Addison was always grateful for that time. But then, as the months passed, Addison didn't feel right being in Seattle. Around Derek. And Mark. And seeing Meredith with Derek killed her, in a way she didn't expect. When Meredith almost died her heart broke. But she pushed it all aside. She didn't want to feel anything more than friendship. Even if she did, she pushed it aside. And as the intern tests were completed, and Burke married Yang, and everyone started to move on, Addison found herself thinking, what was she still doing there? So then her stuff made it's way into her car and a call to an old friend secured her a job. But she just couldn't leave without saying goodbye to the one woman who changed it all.

"Addison?" she heard Meredith say from behind her, she turned around and sent her a nervous smile.

"Hey" she breathed "I was, I was about to knock but, I went somewhere" she said gesturing aimlessly around her head "I didn't know if you'd be in and, obviously you weren't, because you're standing here and….."

"Addison" Meredith said cutting her off "Do you want to come in for a coffee?"

"Yeah" Addison said with a laugh "I'd like that"

Meredith let them into the house and straight through to the kitchen, she gestured for Addison to sit as she made them both a coffee, she sat down next to Addison, they both took small sips of their coffees.

"So" Meredith breathed "Why are you all….tense" she said gesturing at her.

"I just, I, I'm here to say goodbye" Addison said quietly.

"Goodbye" Meredith said raising her eyebrow "What do you mean goodbye?"

"Well, the thing is, I'm, I'm leaving"

"Leaving? Leaving, as in leaving Seattle?" Meredith stuttered.

"Yeah" Addison whispered "My car, it's, it's got all my stuff in and, I'm, I'm driving down to LA, as soon as, I leave here"

"But you, you can't just, leave, what about, your patients and….your friends"

"There are other doctors Meredith" Addison said softly "And my friends, the only real friends I have here are Callie and Bailey, and I love them, I do but, they'll cope, I'll cope, it's not like I'm just cutting them off"

"So, I'm not a real friend, is that what you're saying?"

"Of course you're a real friend" Addison sighed "But, it's not enough, to make me stay here, it's not enough"

"So, that's it, you're just leaving, just like that"

"Just like that" Addison nodded "I should, get going" Addison said standing up "I'll, I'll call you, when I get there, I'll call you"

"Ok" Meredith whispered, she stood up and led Addison to the front door, she waved her goodbye, closed the door, and slid onto the floor with her back against it, letting out a heavy sigh, she felt her cell vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out and flipped it open, pressing it to her ear "Hello?"

"_Ask me to stay"_

"What?"

"_Ask me to stay, if you ask me to stay, I will, if you want me here, I will, I'll stay"_

"Stay" Meredith said simply.

"_Wha...what?" Addison stuttered._

"Addison, stay"

"_Open your door"_

Meredith stood up, opened her door, and watched as Addison walked towards her.

"Do you really want me to stay?" Addison asked tearfully.

"Yes" Meredith whispered before crashing their lips together and pulling Addison into her house.

"Wait, wait Meredith" Addison said pushing her away.

"What?" Meredith said breathlessly.

"Derek he, you and Derek you're…."

"We broke up"

"What?" Addison gasped.

"At the wedding, we just, I don't love him, I, I fell out of love with him, we just, weren't working and, we're over, we're so over, and I want, I want you"

"You do?"

"I do" Meredith nodded, Addison instantly crashed their lips back together, they stumbled up the stairs and into Meredith's bedroom, falling onto the bed, clothes being torn away from skin, moans filled the room within minutes.

~x~

Addison lay awake in Meredith's bed in the early hours of the morning, she lay on her side, her head propped up on her hand, and watched as Meredith slept, a light snore escaping her. She reached out and brushed Meredith's cheek with her thumb, laughing quietly as Meredith scrunched up her nose. She watched her for a little longer, just the rise and fall of her chest, she shuffled closer to her and slowly pulled her close to her body, Meredith let out a light hum and snuggled against her, Addison kissed the top of her head and slowly closed her eyes.

Meredith woke slowly, instantly feeling the warmth of Addison's skin against her, she let out a soft sigh and fluttered her eyes open, she shifted a little and glanced to the clock, discovering that it was already mid morning, almost panicking until she remembered that she had 2 weeks of freedom ahead of her. She looked back to Addison, reached up, and kissed her lips softly.

"Addie" she whispered.

"Hmm" Addison mumbled.

"Wake up" she said kissing her again.

"What time is it?" Addison yawned.

"11, are you hungry?"

"A little" Addison said with a sigh "Let's just stay here a little longer" she mumbled.

"Are you really staying?" Meredith asked quietly.

"Do you really want me to stay?"

"I love you" Meredith whispered.

"What?" Addison asked backing away a little "Did you just say…."

"I love you Addison" Meredith said placing a soft hand against Addison's cheek "I love you, and I want you to stay, and I want to be with you, and I won't change my mind on that, so if you still want to leave, I'll just follow you"

"Meredith you..." Addison whispered tearfully "You have no idea how much I love you" she said kissing her firmly.

"You should probably call your friend in LA, tell them you're not coming, and the Chief, cuz you're gonna need a job" Meredith said with a small smile.

"He almost killed me when I handed in my resignation" Addison said with a laugh "But, he did say he'd hold on to my job for as long as possible so, I really hope that means it hasn't gone in the last 2 days"

"I doubt it Addie" Meredith laughed "Well, how about, I go and make some breakfast, and you make those phonecalls"

"Ok" Addison smiled, Meredith kissed her softly, she slipped out of the bed and picked up her Dartmouth shirt from the floor, slipping it over her head before searching for a pair of sweats "Meredith?"

"Yeah?" Meredith said looking to Addison.

"Are your roommates home?"

"Alex is on his way to Iowa to see some family for the week, and Izzie has gone to see her Mom for a few days, Cristina's obviously on her honeymoon so she won't be stopping by and George is spending a week with Callie's family and a week with his, so he won't be stopping by either so, we have this place, all to ourselves" she grinned climbing back onto the bed and pecking Addison's lips "How does French Toast sound?"

"Sounds good" Addison smiled.

"Good" Meredith laughed as she moved over to the door "Because it's the only thing I can actually make without running the risk of poisoning you"

"Right" Addison laughed "I'll be right down" she smiled.

"Ok" Meredith whispered "I love you"

"I love you too" Addison smiled.

~x~

"Hey, how'd it go?" Meredith asked as Addison walked into the kitchen dressed in her underwear and Meredith's robe.

"They both said they knew I'd change my mind" Addison said with a laugh "Apparently I wasn't very convincing"

"You should've spoke to me before you resigned Addie" Meredith sighed.

"I thought you were still with Derek!" Addison exclaimed "You were still with Derek, I didn't know that you, you felt what I felt, I didn't know that"

"I know" Meredith said softly, Addison walked further into the kitchen, she grabbed to glasses from one of the cupboards and poured in some orange juice, she took a sip from hers before standing behind Meredith, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her chin on her shoulder as Meredith cooked the french toast.

"Smells good" she smiled.

"Hmm, you smell good" Meredith said turning her head and kissing Addison's cheek.

"I smell like sex" Addison smirked.

"Exactly" Meredith said with a laugh.

"Pervert" Addison laughed, she kissed Meredith's neck and moved over to the table with the juice, Meredith plated up the toast and sat down next to her.

"So...what shall we do today?" Meredith asked as they ate.

"Well, I guess I should finally look at some apartments, I really can't go back to that hotel, the receptionist almost had a heart attack when I checked out, I think they all thought I'd be there forever" Addison said with a laugh.

"Just move in here" Meredith said simply.

"Mer I, I don't think that would be a good idea" Addison said shakily.

"Why not? We love each other right? We want to be together, you're stuffs already here, we can bring it inside right now"

"But how would we even, explain this, your friends will come home and what? You'll say, oh hey, my ex-boyfriends ex-wife is moving in, and by the way I'm in love with her"

"Well, maybe not exactly that" Meredith laughed "Addie, you're not that person to me anymore, you know that, all that matters is that we love each other, and I really don't see the point in you stressing over finding a place to live when you can just move in here, I want you here, ok?"

"Ok" Addison said with a sigh "Ok then I'll, I'll bring my stuff in"

"Ok" Meredith smiled.

~x~

Addison and Meredith spent the week enjoying each other, enjoying being together. Addison had told the Chief that although she wanted her job back she needed to take some space, and he agreed to let her start again when the residents returned, but said he would call if their was an emergency the other OB attendings couldn't handle. The week was filled with sex, everywhere and anywhere, they even spent one entire day completely naked. Feeling like there was no need for them to be dressed. They started to get used to being a couple. They went out to get groceries together. They went to see a movie. They took a walk through a nearby park. And every single time was spent with them holding hands and sharing small kisses. They knew that once the first week was up their lives would be disrupted by Alex and Izzie returning from their families, and Cristina returning from her honeymoon, George was the only friend who wouldn't be back until the end of the break. So they enjoyed every moment.

"I've never had sex in front of a real fireplace before" Addison said softly as Meredith lay in her arms on the living room floor one evening, the fire blazing beside them.

"Really? I have, well, it wasn't lit and I was drunk, that doesn't really count does it?"

"No honey, it doesn't" Addison said with a laugh.

"Well, I guess we'll have to do it again" Meredith said straddling Addison's body "Just to make it really memorable" she whispered leaning down and capturing Addison's lips, her forearms resting on either side of Addison's head as their tongues swirled together, neither of them noticed the sound of the front door opening and closing.

"Oh sweet jesus!" Izzie exclaimed, Meredith and Addison both yelped, Meredith pulled the blanket from the sofa and covered them with it.

"Izzie, what are you doing here?" she exclaimed "You're not supposed to be back until tomorrow"

"My Mom was driving me crazy so I came back early" Izzie said warily "What the..what the hell is going on?" she exclaimed.

"How about you go and make us some coffee" Meredith sighed "We'll just, get dressed"

"This place gets more insane by the day" Izzie mumbled as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Well, that wasn't how I planned on telling her" Meredith smirked.

"Come on" Addison laughed, trying to pull them both up without dropping the blanket, they quickly made their way upstairs and got dressed before walking back to the kitchen hand in hand.

"Hey" Meredith said quietly.

"Hey" Izzie said warily "Coffees in the pot" she said sipping her own.

"I'll get it" Addison said moving over to the machine as Meredith sat down across from Izzie, she poured 2 cups and sat down next to Meredith.

"So…." Izzie started.

"See, the thing is" Meredith said with a sigh "Me and Addison we, after the appendicitis thing, when I first went back to work we, had one night, together, that was it, one night, but we stayed friends, and we, we were friends, but then, just before the wedding I realized I didn't really, love Derek anymore, I loved Addison, and then Addison came here and said she was leaving for LA, and then she asked me to ask her to stay, so I did, and she's kind of moved in, she _has_ moved in"

"I don't think I have anything to say to that" Izzie said slightly stunned.

"We get that it's weird" said Addison.

"Oh, oh good" Izzie sighed "Because I was totally freaking out there for a second"

"Right" Meredith laughed "We couldn't tell _at all_"

"So, you're together, like, in love together, girlfriend and girlfriend together"

"Yes Izzie" Meredith said with a laugh "Girlfriend and girlfriend in love together"

"Y'know, of all the people I thought you'd end up with after McDreamy, this wasn't what I expected" Izzie said leaning forward to rest her chin on her hand.

"Who did you think I'd end up with?" Meredith smirked.

"McSteamy" Izzie shrugged, Addison instantly started to laugh "Well, at least just once anyway" Izzie laughed.

"I'd rather not" Meredith laughed "Oh god" she groaned "He's going to ask for a threesome isn't he"

"Probably at least twice a day" Addison smirked.

"Fun" Meredith said dryly.

"So…." Izzie started "Have you always liked women?"

"Iz" Meredith laughed.

"It's a perfectly reasonable question" Izzie said defensively.

"Well I, I've always said never say never" said Addison "But I didn't think it would actually, happen, even after our, night, I didn't think anything would come from it"

"Me neither" said Meredith "Well, I made out with girls in college, but it was like a, oh my god we're so drunk let's kiss so the boys like us, type of thing, it was never, serious, I didn't think I'd ever, love a woman, I guess it just had to be the right one" she said squeezing Addison's hand.

"I love you" Addison said kissing her softly.

"I love you too" Meredith said kissing her back.

"And I'm gonna go do my laundry so you two can make out" Izzie said standing up.

"Ok Iz" Meredith laughed.

"For what it's worth" Izzie said as she walked towards the laundry room "Even though this is a little weird, I don't think I've ever seen you both this happy" and then she disappeared back into the room.

"Well, that went well" Addison smiled.

"One down, a billion and one to go" Meredith laughed.

~x~

Alex came home the following day and took the news as well as Izzie. Meredith and Addison both knew that not everyone would take it so well. But they tried to stop themselves from thinking about what was coming. And then the phone rings and Cristina's on her way over with Burke and Meredith knows she isn't going to be happy that she's one of the last to know out of their group and she'll probably have some other things to say too but Addison just squeezes her hand and promises it'll all be ok and they wait for Cristina to walk through the front door.

"Stop pacing" Addison sighed as Meredith walked up and down the length of the kitchen.

"I'm fine" Meredith said firmly.

"You're freaking out" Alex smirked.

"I'm _fine_"

"Then stop pacing" Izzie laughed.

"She's going to kill me" Meredith sighed.

"Meredith" Addison said standing up and grabbing her shoulders to stop her moving "Relax, she'll get over it, I love you ok?"

"Ok" Meredith whispered "Sorry for freaking out, I love you too"

"Ok" Addison smiled kissing her softly.

"Whaoh my god" Cristina said as she stepped into the kitchen with Burke, Meredith shifted a little.

"Hey" she smiled "So, how was the honeymoon?"

"Screw the honeymoon!" Cristina exclaimed "What the hell is this?"

"Um" Meredith said biting her lip a little "Well, you see the thing is, the thing is that, the thing is that I, me and Addison we, we're together now, like, in love together, there was a thing before I got back with Derek, a one time thing, but we stayed friends and, and then I realized I wasn't in love with him anymore I was in love with Addie and, and then Addison said she was leaving for LA and I made her stay so, she's living here now, we're, together"

"And you didn't tell me this because…."

"I'm telling you now" Meredith said hopefully.

"This is insane, this is actually insane" Cristina said with a laugh.

"Yeah, we know" Addison smirked "But we're trying to move on from the insanity of it and just be…."

"Us" Meredith finished "So, how was the honeymoon?"

"It was great" Burke smiled.

"Wait wait wait" said Cristina "Does he know?"

"Does who know?" Meredith frowned.

"The President of the United States" Cristina said dryly "Derek you moron!"

"No, no he doesn't, he doesn't know" Meredith sighed "Look, we have one week left before we have to get back to work, and we'd quite like to enjoy it without having to think about that!" she snapped.

"Hey, hey honey calm down" Addison said rubbing her back softly "It'll be ok" she said turning her and hugging her tightly "We'll be ok" she whispered against her hair "I love you"

"I love you too" Meredith mumbled against her body "Please don't leave me" she said tearfully.

"Mer, I'm not going anywhere" Addison said softly "Come on, none of this" she said wiping a stray tear from her cheek "Relax"

"Relax" Meredith breathed.

"Mer I didn't, I didn't want to upset you" Cristina stuttered "I just don't want you to get hurt, because he'll say things to try and hurt you, you know that"

"I know" Meredith sighed "I know but, we'll be fine, we will, we have to be, now, how the hell was the honeymoon?"

~x~

The following week seemed to go as smoothly as the previous, just the pair of them enjoying being together, going about their daily lives. Everyone seemed to settle into them being a couple, and when George and Callie returned from visiting family 2 days before the return to Seattle Grace they were both shocked, George more than Callie since Callie was sure she spotted Addison staring lustfully at Meredith more than once, but they accepted it. Callie was just happy that Addison wasn't leaving Seattle. Before they know it the morning of their return is there, and they both know that that's where the hard part starts.

"Mer honey wake up" Addison said kissing her awake "Meredith"

"No" Meredith mumbled.

"Mer" Addison said with a laugh "Come on, you have to go and meet your interns sweetie, I know today's going to be hard but we have each other, we have our friends, we'll be ok"

"I just don't want to be away from you" Meredith said softly "It's been nice being with you and now it's back to working too many hours and being gossiped about"

"Honey, without us the nurses would be really bored, we wouldn't want that would we" Addison teased.

"Shut up" Meredith said hitting her arm "Just kiss me" she whispered, Addison pressed their lips together softly.

"We're going to be fine" she whispered "Meredith, I love you, and nothing anybody says or does is going to change that ok?"

"Ok" Meredith whispered back "I love you too, always"

"Always" Addison smiled.

~x~

"Hey" Addison smiled as Meredith approached her in the cafeteria, dropping down onto the chair with a groan "I take it the days not going so well" she said rubbing her back softly.

"Were we bad interns?" Meredith asked "We could follow simple instructions right?"

"Erm, yeah, most of the time, apart from the whole LVAD wire incident"

"True" Meredith smirked "Oh and, my half sisters here" she mumbled.

"Molly?" Addison frowned.

"No, _Lexie_" Meredith sighed "She's one of Cristina's interns, she's really chirpy and peppy and, 'hey you're my sister', I'm not her sister, I'm nothing to her"

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing" Meredith shrugged "Ignore her"

"Mer" Addison sighed.

"Addison, I'm not going into it" Meredith said firmly "I want to enjoy lunch with my girlfriend right now ok?"

"Ok" Addison said softly, her fingers stroking against Meredith's back, she reached in and softly kissed her lips "I love you" she whispered against her.

"I love you too" Meredith smiled.

"And I would _love_ to know what the _hell_ is going on here?" Derek exclaimed standing in front of them.

"And there it is" Meredith groaned "Yes Derek?"

"What the hell is going on?" he exclaimed again.

"Derek, you're making a scene" Addison whispered.

"Says the woman kissing my girlfriend" Derek hissed.

"Ex" Meredith almost growled "I am your ex-girlfriend, I finished with you Derek, we're over"

"And it didn't take you long to move on did it?" he smirked "And with a woman, did you run out of men to screw?"

"The only reason I am not slapping you so hard you end up in the lobby is because I don't want to risk my surgical career before it's even set off" Meredith said tightly "Me and Addison? We're in love, we are, and you can say what the hell you like about it because it's not going to change. I didn't finish things with you for her, I finished things with you because I didn't love you anymore, and we just weren't working, but then Addison's on my doorstep telling me she's leaving and I couldn't let her walk away because I _love_ her, so I asked her to stay, and she did, because she loves me too, you see the thing is Derek, she doesn't need to breathe for me, she knows I need a little more time to breathe for myself, she knows me, and that is all I have to say on the matter, so unless you have something nice to say, leave us alone so we can enjoy our lunch in peace"

"She'll hurt you eventually" he said looking at Addison "She doesn't know how to do love, or real, she'll run, so if you want to save yourself of being heart broken, get out now" he said before walking away, the quiet cafeteria was suddenly alive with conversation.

"Mer" Addison said squeezing her hand "Meredith look at me" Meredith turned to her with teary eyes "Meredith, I'm not going anywhere" she said firmly "Don't let him get to you"

"I just want to go home" Meredith whispered.

"I know honey" Addison said kissing her softly "It's ok, we're ok, you're not going home, you're going to get rid of these tears, and hold your head up high, you can do this Meredith, you're strong, you can face Derek, and Lexie, and your interns, you can do this, I love you"

"I love you too" Meredith breathed "God I've been such an emotional wreck lately" she said with a laugh.

"It's been a hectic couple of months" Addison said softly "Do you want to go and lie down somewhere?"

"Yeah" Meredith said quietly "I need, I need you to hold me"

"Ok" Addison smiled "Come on sweetheart" she took Meredith's hand and led them to an on-call room, she pulled them onto the bed, their bodies intwined, their fingers linked, Addison kissed Meredith softly before they both closed their eyes, falling into a light sleep and waiting for pagers to wake them up.

_~x~_

_Part 2 of 3 to follow._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I am **_**really**_** bad at updating sometimes! I posted the first part of this in July as my 100****th**** fic! It was going to be a 2 part but it's now 3, and I promise the next one will be up soon because it's already complete :)**

**Reviews would be amazing! Thanks for you patience xxx**

* * *

_You Give Me Something  
__Part 2 of 3.  
__~x~_

Addison and Meredith made it through the following week as happy as they could be. They got the glares from Derek and the whispers from everyone else but they made it through. But Meredith still found herself crying at every moment she got, things that wouldn't usually effect her had her in tears, and every single person who passed through the front doors of the Grey house was worried. And then Addison started to connect dots in her mind. Mood swings. The odd bout of sickness in the mornings. Her slightly swollen stomach. And when they'd been together for 4 weeks and the sickness only got worse Addison knew what she had to do.

"You done?" she asked as Meredith wiped her mouth after another throwing up session, she stood up and washed her mouth out before breathing out a "Yeah"

"Right" Addison nodded "Then you can do this" she said pulling a pregnancy test from her pocket.

"Addie" Meredith said with a laugh "I hate to break it to you, you're good, but you're not _that_ good"

"Meredith" Addison said with frustration "When was your last period?"

"Um, uh, ok, it was 6 weeks ago but that means nothing, I've never been regular and I've been under a lot of stress"

"And there's been the constant crying and throwing up, take the test, take the test and then we'll know"

"Addison" Meredith breathed "I can't, I can't be right? I can't"

"It's ok" Addison whispered "It's ok Meredith, if you are, it's ok"

"It's not ok!" Meredith exclaimed "If, if I'm pregnant, I have to tell Derek no matter what, even if I don't keep it, and then if I did, what are we going to do? Derek hates me Addie, and he's not exactly your biggest fan right now! And what about me and you? Are you seriously saying you're going to watch me grow his child inside me, raise the child with me? Because if I were you Addison, I don't know if I could do that"

"Meredith, I love you" Addison said grabbing her shoulders "And no matter what you decide to do, I'll be here, no matter what, ok?"

"Ok" Meredith sniffled "Ok, well, I should, do this" she said taking the pregnancy test "Addison, I love you too"

"I know sweetie" Addison said softly "I'll go and wait in the bedroom, I'm gonna call Richard, tell him we need the day"

"What are you going to say? Derek might have knocked up Meredith?" Meredith said dryly.

"I can deal with Richard Mer" Addison said kissing her softly "Come straight in after ok?"

"Ok" Meredith whispered, Addison kissed her again before walking into the bedroom, Meredith took a breath before taking the test, once she had washed her hands she took the test straight into the bedroom.

"2 more minutes" she whispered as she sat on the edge of the bed next to Addison.

"I called Richard, he's not happy but I told him we'd fill him in later"

"Right" Meredith sighed, she dropped her head against Addison's shoulder, the test held tightly in her hands, Addison spent the next two minutes running her fingers through Meredith's hair and soothingly telling her she loved her, that everything would be ok, and then it was time, Meredith turned the test over, and glanced down at the result.

"Damn it" she whispered tearfully as she read clearly the word positive.

"It's ok" Addison said holding her tightly "It's ok Mer, you'll be ok, we'll be ok"

"What do I do?" Meredith sobbed.

"Well you, you should talk to Derek honey, you need to tell him"

"I'm sorry" she cried against Addison's body "I'm so sorry"

"Hey" Addison said softly "You have nothing to be sorry for Mer, nothing, this was before we were together, it was, come on, we'll be ok"

"I don't think I can get rid of it" Meredith whispered "I know I said that, I didn't know but, now it's real, I can't, I just can't do it, so if you want to run, then go, go now"

"Meredith" Addison said cupping her face "I am not going anywhere, we're going to do this together"

"Good" Meredith breathed "Because I really need you Addie, because I'm probably gonna screw this kid up"

"No you won't" Addison said with a laugh.

"I guess I should, clean up and, we should go and find Derek"

"Are you sure I should be there?" Addison said with a raised eyebrow.

"I need you there" Meredith sighed "I need you there cuz if you're not, I'll back out, and I can't back out"

"Ok, well, let's get dressed and then we'll go and find him" Addison said kissing her softly.

~x~

Meredith paced the conference room as herself and Addison waited patiently for Derek, stopping sometimes to sigh heavily and then start pacing again.

"Mer, you need to sit" Addison sighed.

"I'm fine" Meredith whispered.

"Meredith"

"I'm fine" Meredith said firmly.

"I was paged" Derek said coldly as he walked into the room "What's going on?" he frowned as he noticed Meredith's pale face.

"You should sit down" Addison said gesturing to an empty chair, he looked at her skeptically and slowly took a seat.

"Ok, I'm just gonna say it, rip the band aid" Meredith said with a breath "I'm pregnant"

"What?" Derek gasped, Meredith took the pregnancy test from her pocket and placed it in front of him.

"I'm about 5 weeks" she said quietly "And yes it's yours before you try and make a smart ass comment, I never once cheated on you so don't start, I'm not expecting anything from you, I don't need money, I don't even need your support, but if you want to be involved, if you want to be the father then that's ok with me, but you're either in or you're out"

"I uh" Derek choked "I need, I need to, think, I'll, I have to think" he said slowly walking out of the room.

"That went better than I thought it would" Meredith breathed "We should tell everyone right?"

"Do you want to tell everyone? Because we can wait until you're a little further along"

"No, no I need, I need to tell them, they're my people, I have to tell them"

"Ok, then we'll tell them"

~x~

The first person they tell is the Chief, purely for the fact that they forced him to give them the day off, he doesn't quite know what to say. Nobody quite knows what to say. Bailey seems to be baffled and lost for words for quite possibly the first time in her life. When they find Mark sitting alone in the cafeteria not far from the table where Cristina, George, Izzie, Alex and Callie sat they dragged him over and told everyone. Izzie, George and Callie all looked at them with jaws dropped wide while Cristina, Alex and Mark all try and control their laughter. Meredith hits them all over and over until they shut up and Cristina adds a dry "Good luck" before Addison and Meredith head home. They spend the day watching crappy TV while Addison talks Meredith through a process she knows as a doctor but not as a patient, when the scans should take place, a very faint birthing plan just because they need to pass the time. It's that evening when they've just finished eating dinner that the doorbell rings and Addison returns to the kitchen with an anxious looking Derek, they all sit down around the table with drinks in their hands, and then they wait for Derek to speak.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly.

"You're sorry?" Meredith said slowly with a raised eyebrow.

"For the way I've been, treating you, for what I said to you, you had every right to want to slap me, and in a way I wish you did" he said firmly "I'm still not ok with you two being together, and you can say I have no right to think like that but I do, I do have a right, because I can't just forget the fact that I've been in relationships with you both, that I've _loved_ you both, and I guess it hurts more because I will always love you both, you can't just throw away love, it might not be the same love, it might not be romantic love, but there's love, that's why this is hard for me"

"We know that Derek" Addison said softy "We didn't expect you to accept us, we really didn't, and we certainly didn't want to hurt you, because we'll always love you too, both of us, and you may not be ok with us being together, but if you want to be in this childs life then you'll have to accept that I'll be there, I'll be a third parent"

"How, how would this, work?" Derek stuttered "Do you have a plan? I mean I know you haven't known long but…."

"We've been talking all day" said Meredith "As far as the pregnancy goes Addison will be my OB, she'll do all the scans, which, if you want to be involved, you should come to, the same goes with the birth, you should be there for the birth, we'll name the child together, all 3 of us, and he or she will be a Grey-Shepherd, we'll share custody, half the week each, except for in the first couple of months, because I want to breastfeed, so for a while you won't get overnight stays but you can come by anytime you like, anytime, spend the whole day with them, you can even stay over, just no overnights for a while, you'll be Daddy, you'll be a father, a proper father, and I'll be Mommy, and Addison will be Mom, because like she said, she's going to be a third parent, not just someone I'm dating, a third parent, and she will have the same rights we have, you have to be able to accept all of that, that's the plan"

"Ok" Derek nodded "Ok I can, I can do that, I can accept all of that, I'm in"

"You're in?" Meredith asked.

"I'm in" he nodded.

~x~

The next two weeks before the first scan went by without a lot of contact with Derek, just him asking the odd question about how Meredith was feeling. Which was always answered with something about feeling nauseous and craving coffee flavored ice-cream, which she had always hated before but figured that the baby was already more of a Shepherd. Things still got awkward when all three of them were all together, and they still had to put up with mocking comments from their friends, but in the end it helped to break the ice since Derek and Mark started to get back on track. When Meredith is 8 weeks pregnant they gather in an exam room with an ultrasound machine and get ready to see Baby Grey-Shepherd.

"Ok, so, this will be a little cold" Addison said squeezing the gel onto Meredith's stomach and beginning the ultrasound "And that" she said pointing to the screen "Is your baby"

"Our baby" Meredith corrected.

"Our baby" Addison smiled "Good size, very strong heartbeat" she said pointing it out.

"Wow" Meredith whispered "This is really happening"

"Yeah" Derek breathed "I didn't think this would be how it would happen but, that's amazing" he said with a small smile.

"We can do this y'know" Meredith said reaching out and squeezing his hand "We can all do this"

"Wow, someone's feeling optimistic today" Addison said with a laugh.

"I'm growing a person, I need to be optimistic" Meredith sighed "Oh my god I'm growing a person"

"Yeah" Derek laughed "You are"

"So, um, awkward question" Addison started as she handed Meredith some tissue to wipe the gel off her stomach "Have you uh, told your Mom yet?"

"Oh crap I have to tell my Mom" Derek groaned.

"So that's a no" Meredith smirked.

"How do I tell my Mom that her grandchild is being raised by both of my exes?"

"Point taken" Addison smirked "Right, well, here is your copy of the scan" she said handing one over to Derek "You really should think about telling your Mom Derek"

"I know" he sighed "I'm gonna have to, get off, I have a surgery, this was, better than I thought it'd be" he said with a breath, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Meredith's stomach "Bye" he whispered as he left.

"Well that, that went well" Meredith smiled "God that's our baby Addie" she said staring at the picture.

"That's our baby" Addison smiled.

~x~

**4 months pregnant.**

"Hey" Derek said quietly as he dropped into the seat next to Addison who sat in the empty gallery, watching Meredith perform surgery with Bailey in the OR below "How's she doing?"

"Good" Addison smiled "The morning sickness is over, and so is feeling nauseous at the smell of blood" she said with a slight laugh "So yeah, she's good"

"Good" Derek nodded with a small smile "You ok?" he said nudging her a little as she sighed.

"Yeah, yeah I just, it doesn't matter, you don't want to hear my, problems" she said with a slight sigh.

"Talk to me Addison" Derek said quietly "I might be able to help"

"Your family won't understand" Addison mumbled "You don't even understand, not really, and they, they already hate me and, I don't want the baby to miss out on having a family because they don't like me being involved"

"Addison who's involved in the baby's life isn't anything to do with them" Derek sighed "And, and if I can try and, understand this, if I can accept your role in this, then for the christmases and birthdays they'll spend with the baby, I'm sure they'll be able to cope, and they do not hate you"

"Kathleen never liked me, or your Mom" Addison said with a slight laugh "Rachel and I were never close, I guess me and Amelia will probably be ok but, Nancy she, she was one of my best friends and ever since she found out the truth about me and Mark, she's barely spoke to me Derek, and what about now? She's not that fond of Meredith either so, what happens now? She's going to hate me even more and, I don't want to screw up your family anymore than I have"

"When the hell did you turn into this person?" Derek asked.

"Wha…."

"The Addison Montgomery I know doesn't care what anybody thinks of her, she fights for her friendships, she takes charge of her own life and she does not let a bunch of, Shepherd women get her down, you're a fighter Addison, what happened to you"

"I lost a lot of fights" Addison mumbled.

"Well maybe it's time to start fighting again" he said softly.

"Maybe" she said quietly "Why are you being nice to me?" she asked with a slight whisper.

"Like I've said before, I'll always love you Addison, it might not be the same kind of love, but I'll always love you, and even though I'm not, ok with all of this yet, and it still, hurts to see you together, I'm trying to get over this, because you're my friends, and I want this baby to be raised by parents who aren't fighting all the time"

"Me too" Addison said with a small smile "And, I'll always love you too Der, always"

"I know" he said kissing her temple "I need to go, I'll see you later ok?"

"See you later" Addison said with a small smile.

~x~

"I spoke to Derek today" Addison said as she curled up in bed with Meredith that night "I think he's gonna get past it, us, I think we'll all be fine"

"Good" Meredith sighed, moving to snuggle against Addison's side, she reached up and kissed her neck gently.

"How are you feeling?" Addison asked, bringing her hand to Meredith's hair.

"Horny" Meredith said simply.

"Well I'm sure I can help with that" Addison smirked.

"Yeah?" Meredith said with a slight grin.

"Yes" Addison whispered as she brought their lips together.

~x~

**6 months pregnant.**

"We should find out right?" Meredith said as she lay on the exam table, Derek sat to her side, Addison sat at the ultrasound machine "Because well, Addie you're going to know because, you're you, and we'd be able to really think about names and, the nursery and, all of that stuff so, we should know?"

"I'd like to know" said Derek "But, it's really up to you Meredith"

"I want to know" Meredith smiled.

"So, we're finding out?" said Addison "Because I can keep quiet, well, I can try"

"We want to know" Derek smiled, he held Meredith's hand as Addison squeezed out the gel and started to ultrasound.

"I think, we can clearly see, that that baby in there, is a boy" Addison smiled.

"It's a boy?" Derek asked.

"It's a boy" Addison said with a slight laugh.

"We're having a boy" Meredith whispered.

"We are" Derek said kissing her hand "We, we all are"

Addison instantly looked up to him, Derek reached to the tissue and wiped Meredith's bump, he took Addison's hand and brought it, along with his and Meredith's to the bump.

"This is our baby" he said simply "I know it's taken me a while to say it, but I've been doing, a lot of thinking, a lot, and I know now that, we can do this, we can be a family, and it might be, slightly dysfunctional, but we only know slightly dysfunctional, and this baby, this baby is going to be so loved, and that's all that matters, and I know, that you really do love each other, I can see that now, this, is our baby, our son, no matter what" he said softly "Oh god now I've made you both cry" he said as he looked to their faces.

"Hormones" Meredith sniffled.

"I don't have an excuse" Addison said wiping a tear from her cheek "Thank you" she whispered, squeezing his hand a little.

"You have nothing to thank me for" Derek smiled "I should be thank you for letting me back into your lives after, everything I've done"

"Derek that's the past" Meredith said softly "You know we've forgiven you for all of that, you know we have, we all made mistakes, now we just need to concentrate on our son, that's it, that's all that matters"

"Ok" Derek smiled "Dammit" he sighed when his pager bleeped "I've gotta go, can you leave the scans in my office?"

"Sure" Addison smiled, Derek kissed them both on the cheek and left.

"Did that just happen?" Meredith laughed.

"Yeah" Addison laughed back "Told you he'd come around"

"I know" Meredith breathed out "

~x~

**7 months pregnant.**

"Oh, hey" Meredith said as she stepped into the elevator where Lexie Grey stood alone "How are you?" she asked.

"Um, I'm, I'm good" Lexie stuttered "How are you? And, and the baby?"

"We're good" Meredith smiled "Today was my last day, I'm heading home, are you?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm, well I'm going to see our, my, Dad"

"Oh" Meredith said quietly.

"I told him about, everything" Lexie sighed "I know it probably wasn't my place but, but he does care about you, he does, and I know he screwed up more than once but, he asked how you were and, and I told him and he's, he's happy for you, and I know he's sorry"

Meredith just sighed a little and rubbed her bump.

"I know finding out about me must've been hard" Lexie said quietly "But ever since I knew you existed, I had this fantasy about my big sister and you have failed on every occasion to live up to that fantasy" she said firmly "But I still love you, whether you are capable of letting me or not so, so that's, all I have to say" she said trailing off a little.

"Come here" Meredith said opening her arms a little.

"Wha…what?" Lexie stuttered.

"Come here" Meredith repeated, Lexie stepped forward and tentatively accepted Meredith's hug "Just so you know, it's only the pregnancy hormones that make me hug, so once he's out of there, I probably won't hug you"

"Ok" Lexie nodded.

"And I hate failing, so, so you saying I've failed at being a big sister, even though it's true, I want to change that" Meredith said pulling back a little "So maybe, maybe we could do something, you could come over for lunch or, something, I've got 2 months to kill"

"Ok" Lexie said with a small smile.

"But when, when it comes to our Dad, I can't, I can't see him, not yet, everytime I think of him I feel him slap me around the face after your Mom died and, I see him drunkenly tell me not to go to the funeral and I, I can't see him when I still think about that" she sighed "But, but maybe one day, I can work on that"

"I understand" Lexie nodded.

"Ok then" Meredith said with a small smile "Well, I'll get George to send me your number and, we'll speak soon?"

"Sure" Lexie smiled "Oh and uh, congratulations, by the way, I never said it and, I'm happy for you, I'm sure you're going to be a great Mom"

"I hope so" Meredith said quietly.

"I know you will" Lexie smiled.

"Bye Lexie" Meredith said softly as she stepped out of the elevator.

"Bye Meredith" Lexie smiled back.

~x~

"Hey honey" Addison smiled as she walked into the house and found Meredith sat on the sofa with her feet up, she kicked off her shoes and put her coat on the hook before moving to sit next to her, greeting her with a kiss.

"Hey" Meredith said with a small smile "How was work?"

"Good" Addison nodded "How was your first few hours of maternity leave?"

"A little boring, but better now" Meredith smiled "I, I spoke to Lexie today, on the way out of the hospital, I think, I think we're going to try y'know? To be sisters"

"Really?" Addison said with surprise.

"These pregnancy hormones are doing crazy things to me" Meredith yawned "I even hugged her"

"Wow" Addison laughed "That's, surprising"

"Right?" Meredith laughed back "You hungry?"

"Starving" Addison nodded "I'll go and start dinner, you relax, how's our boy doing in there?" she said rubbing her hand over Meredith's bump.

"He's good" Meredith smiled "He did decide to have a really long kicking session when I was in my last surgery though, it's a good thing I wasn't holding a clamp or something cuz he was really going to town in there, Mark must've asked if I was ok at least 6 times" she laughed.

"Is it getting tight in there little man?" Addison said kissing her bump "You'll be out soon baby, but not too soon, don't get any ideas" she warned, he kicked against her hand in reply, Addison and Meredith both laughed a little.

"I'll be back in a minute" Addison said kissing her gently before moving into the kitchen, Meredith sighed contently and focussed her attention back on the TV.

~x~

**8 months pregnant.**

"Do you still love me even though I'm a whale?" Meredith asked as she lay in bed with Addison, Addison lay right against her side, her lips often softly touching Meredith's neck, her hand resting on Meredith's bump.

"You're not a whale" she said with a slight laugh as she propped her head up on her hand "You're beautiful, and I love you no matter what"

"Oh god you do think I'm a whale" Meredith whined, bringing the sheets up over her head.

"Mer" Addison laughed pulling the sheets back down "You do not look like a whale" she smirked "I think someone's a little tired"

"He won't stop moving in there" Meredith said poking her bump a little "I'm so uncomfortable Addison, why can't I just give birth now?" she grumbled.

"Because you have another month to go and there is no reason to take him out any earlier than he should be, I know you're tired and uncomfortable, and I wish there was something more I could do but, for now, I just need you relax" she said softly "And let me talk to our boy" she said kissing her gently, she pulled the sheets back and shuffled to press her lips to Meredith's bump "Hey baby" she said quietly, her hand softly stroking Meredith's skin "I know it's a pretty tight fit in there but you'll be out here in the big wide world before you know it, and you're going to love it, cuz you have the best Mommy and Daddy in the world, and me, well I'm gonna be right here for you too, I love you my sweet angel, so much, you try and get some sleep so Mommy can rest" she let out a slight laugh when she heard a familiar snore above her "Sweet dreams baby" she whispered against her bump, she pulled the covers back up and lay down, falling to sleep with her hand still resting right where her son was growing.

~x~

"Hey Incubator" Cristina said walking into Meredith and Addison's bedroom the next morning.

"Hey" Meredith yawned "Everything ok?"

"Just thought I'd come and see you since you're too fat to work now" she said climbing onto the bed.

"Thanks" Meredith said dryly "Your Aunty Cristina bullies me baby" she said to her bump.

"You have no idea how weird you look when you talk to your bump" Cristina smirked.

"My point exactly" Meredith said nudging her arm "Am I gonna be a good Mom?" she asked quietly.

"Sure you are" Cristina said with a small smile.

"I just, never planned this, I was never supposed to do this and, and now I am and, I don't want to be bad at it" Meredith sighed.

"Meredith, when you found out you were pregnant you told me as soon as you saw a positive test you knew you had to do this, I think that's a pretty big sign that you're already a Mom" Cristina said softly "Now shut up and get a grip, I've taken a day off surgery for you I'm not here to listen to you whine"

"You've taken a day off surgery for me?" Meredith asked tearfully.

"Oh god don't cry" Cristina said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, it's the stupid hormones" Meredith sniffled "Thank you"

"Now I bought a load of crappy food with me and a ton of take out menu's, you're having a day off from the super healthy pregnancy diet"

"I love you Cristina Yang" Meredith grinned.

"I know" Cristina smirked.

~x~

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Addison said with a slight laugh as she walked into the bedroom that night to find Meredith, Cristina, Alex, Izzie and George all on the bed "Trying to see how many people you can fit on that bed?"

"We just thought we should get some Meredith time in before the diapers and baby puke takes over" Alex smirked.

"Right" she laughed.

"I can't believe how fast it's gone" George said with a small smile "Only a month to go now"

"I know" Meredith said biting her lip "It's scary"

"You're going to be great Mer" Izzie smiled.

"Yeah, and you'll have the smartest kid ever" Cristina said proudly "I'll have him stitching up bananas before he can walk"

"You are not pushing my son into surgery" Meredith laughed "He'll be whatever he wants to be"

"Oh god, what if he wants to be a vet?" Cristina asked in horror "Meredith you _cannot_ give birth to a future vet"

"Shut up Cristina" Meredith laughed.

"We should probably get going" George suggested "Leave Meredith and Addison in peace"

"Don't leave on my account" Addison said with a small smile "I have some paperwork to do anyway, I'll go and sit in the den for a while, you have your Meredith time"

"Are you sure honey?" Meredith asked "You don't have to leave"

"You have fun" Addison said leaning over and kissing her lips and then her bump.

"There's a lot of leftovers in the kitchen if you're hungry" Izzie smiled "I think Cristina brought the whole store with her"

"Mer needed a day off from the healthy crap ok?"

"Ok" Addison laughed "I'll see you guys later"

"Bye" they all replied.

"Y'know, she's pretty cool Mer" Alex smiled "Remember when you thought she was Satan"

"I never thought she was Satan, not really" Meredith said with a small smile "I was more pissed at Derek back then, but now…."

"Now he knocked you up and his ex-wife moved in" Cristina smirked "Do you know how insane that makes you sound?"

"Yeah" Meredith laughed "But I don't care, because I'm happy, this might be insane but, it works, in it's own weird way it works"

"We're happy for you Mer" Izzie said squeezing her hand "You're going to be a great Mom"

"And you're all going to be great Aunts and Uncles" Meredith smiled "I love you guys"

"We love you too Mer" George smiled.

_~x~_

_Part 3 of 3 to follow._


	3. Chapter 3

_You Give Me Something  
__Part 3 of 3.  
__~x~_

**9 months pregnant.**

"You'll call me if anything happens?" Addison said as Lexie pushed her out of the front door gently "I mean _anything_, even if it's just a twinge"

"I'll call you" Lexie said with a slight laugh.

"And make sure she doesn't try to act like a hero, if she's in labour you bring her to the hospital straight away, don't let her protest"

"Addison, I've got this covered" Lexie smirked "Now go, we'll be fine here, I promise, we're just going to watch some movies, go"

"Ok" Addison said biting her lip a little "She might need you to help her pee…."

"Addison, go!" Lexie laughed.

"I'm going" Addison said backing up a little "I'm going"

"Have a good day at work" Lexie said with a small smile, Addison smiled at her and waved a little, Lexie closed the door and walked into the living room.

"Please tell me I didn't just hear her tell you to help me pee" Meredith groaned.

"She cares Meredith" Lexie laughed.

"Too much sometimes" Meredith smirked "She does have a point though, I can't really stand up on my own anymore"

"Don't worry, I'll help you" Lexie chuckled "Now, let's get these movies started…."

~x~

"This has been nice" Meredith smiled as she sat on the sofa with Lexie, the credits of a movie scrolling on the TV "I'm glad we're doing this"

"Me too" Lexie smiled "It's nice to have someone to have a movie marathon with on my days off, George won't even sit through one"

"Yeah, he's always been a little fidgety" Meredith said with a slight laugh "Anyway…I need you to drive me to the hospital"

"What? Why?" Lexie frowned.

"Because I've been having contractions all day and now they're 15 minutes apart" Meredith said simply.

"What?" Lexie exclaimed "Meredith what, why, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because my water hasn't even broken yet and I didn't want to spend all day at the hospital" Meredith said with a slight laugh "I'm fine Lexie, they're not even as painful as I thought"

"Addison is going to kill you" Lexie laughed "Ok, do you need anything before we leave?"

"Everything I need is in Addie's office" Meredith smiled "Let's go"

"Ok, let's go" Lexie smiled.

~x~

"Hi boys" Meredith smiled as herself and Lexie walked up to Mark and Derek at the nurses station.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Derek asked as he kissed her cheek "You should be at home resting"

Meredith suddenly gripped onto his hand and let out a slight cry of pain, she let go and let out a breath "Wow, I think that's the worst they've been" she said with a laugh as she rubbed her bumped.

"Holy crap…." Mark started.

"Contractions are now, 12 minutes apart" Lexie said looking at her watch "But her waters haven't broken"

"Mer I…." Derek said with disbelief "This is…."

"I know" Meredith nodded "Now can we please get up to OB because my back is killing me"

"Sure" he gulped "Tyler, wheelchair" he said looking to the nurse.

"Coming right up" Nurse Tyler smiled, he reappeared with a wheelchair and Meredith slowly sat down and let out a sigh "What are we waiting for?" she asked, looking up at Derek.

"Right um, let's, let's go" he said with a slight laugh.

"Good luck Mer, I'll spread the word" Lexie said kissing her cheek "Page us as soon as you can"

"I will" Meredith smiled.

"You're gonna be great Meredith" Mark said kissing her cheek as Lexie moved away "And don't hold back from screaming at the impregnator over there" he winked.

"Believe me, I won't" Meredith laughed "I'll see you soon Uncle Mark" she grinned.

"See you soon" Mark smiled "Good luck man" he said shaking Derek's hand, Derek nodded and started to push Meredith towards the elevator.

"Are you ok?" he asked as the doors closed.

"I'm fine Derek, I promise, I'm surprisingly calm" Meredith said with a laugh "I had a feeling today would be the day"

"Only a day before the due date, I'd say that's pretty good going" Derek smiled "Have you called Addie yet?"

"I thought I'd surprise her" Meredith smirked, Derek shook his head with a laugh and pushed her out onto the OB floor as the elevator opened.

"Can you page Dr Montgomery for us please" Derek said as he reached the nurses station.

"Sure" the nurse smiled "I'm guessing it's time"

"It's time" Meredith said with a slight laugh.

"No need to page her, there she is" the nurse nodded as she spotted Addison walking towards them.

"Mer? Is, is everything ok?" Addison asked quickly.

"Well, my contractions are 12 minutes apart, and I believe my water just broke all over the floor" Meredith mumbled, looking down to the puddle forming beneath the wheelchair.

"Oh my god" Addison whispered "It's time"

"It's time" Derek smiled.

~x~

"I can't do this" Meredith panted as another contraction ended "I can't, it hurts too much, why didn't I have an epidural?" she growled "Stupid, stupid natural birth plan"

"Honey, you need to relax" Addison said rubbing her back softly "I know it's hard, but you're almost there, I promise it'll be over soon"

"This is all your fault" she growled at Derek "You and your stupid boy penis"

"I'm, sorry?" Derek said tentatively.

"Don't look at me like that" Meredith said tearfully.

"Like what?" Derek asked softly, brushing back some hair of her face.

"Like I'm crazy"

"I'm not looking at you like you're crazy" he said kissing her forehead.

"I am crazy" Meredith laughed "Why did I think I could do this naturally?"

"Because you can" Addison said kissing her hand "I know you can, just keep breathing" she passed her the gas and air and Meredith took in a deep breath, her hand came to grip Derek's as another contraction passed through her.

~x~

"Ok honey this is it" Addison said with a smile, squeezing Meredith's leg a little "One last push and he'll be here, when you're ready, deep breath and push"

Meredith took in a deep breath and screamed loudly as she pushed as hard as she could, her hand squeezing Derek's tightly, as the baby slid out into Addison's hands Meredith collapsed back on the bed in defeat.

"Guys he's perfect" Addison said with a tearful laugh "He's really perfect"

"Can, can I see him?" Meredith sniffled "Let me see him"

"Derek cut the cord" Addison said over the babies cries.

"Are you sure?" Derek gulped.

"Cut the cord" Addison said softly, the nurse handed him the cord scissors and he cut through it, Addison tied it off and put on a clamp before lifting the baby and placing him on Meredith's chest.

"He's amazing" Derek said through tears he could no longer hide.

"He's, he's here" Meredith whispered.

"He's here" Addison whispered, kissing her temple gently and wiping a tear from her cheek "I'm so proud of you Mer"

"I bet you say that to all the Mom's" Meredith said with a soft laugh.

"But I've never meant it more" Addison smiled gently "How about, Daddy takes this little one over to the nurse to get him weighed and cleaned up a little, and we get this afterbirth out of the way"

"Ok" Meredith breathed out "Take him Der"

Derek carefully took the baby from Meredith and stared down at him in awe "He looks like me, don't you think?" he said proudly.

"He is definitely a Shepherd baby" Addison chuckled, reaching across and brushing her thumb against the tufts of black hair.

"Dr Shepherd, if you just come over here we can get him checked over" the nurse said leading him away.

"I love you" Addison smiled, kissing Meredith.

"I love you too" Meredith smiled back.

~x~

"I can't believe this came out of me" Meredith said with a slight whisper as herself, Addison and Derek all sat in their private hospital room "He's too perfect"

"I can believe it" Addison smiled, kissing against her hair "I can believe all 8 pounds 6 ounces of it"

"Will you let it go?" Derek groaned "You won the bet, I know!"

"I still want to kill you both for betting on our child" Meredith smirked.

"Oh because you and Cristina didn't have a few wagers going" Addison smirked back.

"That's besides the point" Meredith pouted.

"Sure it is" Addison laughed.

"We still need to name him" Derek said quietly.

"I know" Meredith said biting her lip "Nothing seems to fit, I want it to be perfect"

"Let me look at him" Addison said carefully taking the baby from Meredith and walking slowly up and down the room with him in her arms "I've looked through countless baby name books over my whole career but, I've got nothing" she said with a soft laugh.

"I was thinking, maybe, maybe Christopher as his middle name, after my Dad" Derek said quietly "If that's ok"

"Sure it is" Meredith smiled, squeezing his hand gently.

"Jacob" Addison said suddenly "Jacob Christopher Grey-Shepherd"

"Jacob Christopher" Meredith said softly "I like that"

"Me too" Derek smiled.

"What about you baby do you like it?" Addison cooed "Hi Jacob….that gurgle was definitely a yes" she nodded.

"Jacob it is then" Meredith laughed.

"We have a son" Derek said with slight disbelief "We, we actually have a son"

"We have a son" Addison said with a small smile, they all took a moment before bursting into laughter.

~x~

**1 month later.**

"Oh son, he is precious" Carolyn said as Derek handed Jacob to her.

"Yeah" Derek smiled "He is"

"Mom, smile" Nancy said holding up her camera and taking a photo "The girls really wish they could be here Derek"

"They have work, it's fine, they've got their whole lives to meet him" Derek smiled.

"Now, do I get to meet his mother or not?" Carolyn asked.

"She's coming over in a couple of hours to pick him up, she's in desperate need of a nap, you like keeping your Mommy up all night don't you Jacob" he said with a laugh.

"I still don't understand why you're not living together" Carolyn sighed "It's important for him to bond with both of you"

"Which is what he is doing now Ma" Derek sighed "We've done a lot of talking, since the day we found out she was pregnant there's been a lot of talking, and it works, the way we do things, so far it works, her living here would be, completely inappropriate, plus, where would she sleep? I live in a two bedroom apartment Mom, by the time the house is done he'll be 6 months and I'll have started having the weekends"

"Hmm"

"Don't 'hmm' me Mom" Derek said rolling his eyes.

"I still can't believe you knocked up your slutty mistress" Nancy snorted.

"She's not a slut!" Derek exclaimed "We were together when she got pregnant, we just weren't working Nancy, we fell out of love, it happens"

"Hmm"

"Again with the 'hmm'ing" Derek groaned.

~x~

"Hey" Derek smiled as he opened the door to his apartment to Meredith and Addison "Come in" he said kissing both their cheeks "He's in the bassinet" he smiled, he laughed when Meredith rushed straight past him.

"She's been worrying all day" Addison smirked "I can't count the times I've said, he's with his father there's no need to worry"

"I guess it's the whole new Mom thing" Derek smiled, they both walked further into the living area and watched as Meredith held Jacob in her arms.

"How is he honey?" Addison asked stepping closer to her.

"Perfect" Meredith whispered.

"Didn't I tell you" Addison smiled, she wrapped her arms around Meredith from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder and looking down at Jacob.

"Addison?" Addison heard Nancy and Carolyn exclaim from the kitchen doorway, Addison whipped herself around and glared at Derek.

"You didn't tell them?" she hissed.

"Um, I was going too" he said sheepishly.

"You didn't tell them?" she exclaimed stepping forward and hitting him on the arm "Derek for the love of, what were you thinking? You wanted us to explain for you didn't you, that's what this is, you just thought that you could put it all on us when we…."

"Addie, calm" Meredith sighed as she passed Jacob to Derek, she grabbed Addison's shoulders and connected their eyes "Calm"

"Calm" Addison breathed "If he wasn't Jacob's father I'd be killing him right now"

"Me too" Meredith smirked.

"What exactly haven't you told us son?" Carolyn asked "What's going on?"

"Holy mother of…." Nancy started as she glanced down to Meredith and Addison's joined hands "No, no way, you wouldn't" she said shakily "Addison you, you wouldn't!"

"I would" Addison said awkwardly "He was supposed to tell you before you got here, we've been together since just before we found out about the pregnancy, we understand that it's weird, we're supposed to hate each other but, we fell in love, it happens"

"Oh no no, this, this doesn't happen!" Nancy exclaimed "This doesn't just, happen! This, this is insane, this is actually insane"

"And exactly what role do you play in Jacob's life Addison?" Carolyn asked coldly.

"She's Mom" Derek replied "She's Mom, Meredith is Mommy and I'm Daddy, we're a team, we have equal rights, this hasn't been easy, believe me, the first couple of months were hell, they were, but by the time Mer was 6 months gone we just, worked it out, well, I worked it out, I got past it, it doesn't feel weird anymore, they're in love, and they're great Mom's to Jacob and, we're a team, and you're going to have to get used to the fact that this is how Jacob's going to be raised, and frankly, if you don't like it, you can leave" he shrugged.

"Derek, don't say things like that" Meredith sighed "You don't mean that"

"No Meredith, actually, I do, I love our life, however insane and crazy it may be, I love it, and it's taken me a long time to get here, and I am not going to let them come in here and tear this all to pieces"

"We're just a little concerned Derek" Carolyn said calmly "This is my grandchild and I don't want him to get, confused, his mothers, _girlfriend_, is your ex-wife, how are you going to explain that?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it Mother" Derek said firmly "And Addie isn't just his _mothers girlfriend_ she's his Mom, she may not be on the birth certificate but she is one of his _legal_ guardians, y'know what, this conversation is over, I'm going for a walk, you don't get to come into _my_ apartment and try and dissect _my _life" he said grabbing his coat and keys and walking out of the apartment with a slam of the door, Jacob instantly started to cry.

"Sshh baby it's ok" Meredith said adjusting him in her arms and rubbing his back softly "It's ok, Daddy didn't mean to scare you sweetie it's ok, do you think we should go after him?" she said looking up to Addison.

"No, he needs to walk it off, if he's not back in half an hour I'll call Mark, he'll be fine honey" she said kissing her temple softly "And you" she said stroking her thumb over the back of Jacobs head "Daddy loves you very much sweetie, want me to try?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, please" Meredith breathed.

"Come on baby" Addison said taking Jacob from Meredith "See, everything's ok" she whispered rocking him slowly, his whimpers started to subside.

"This is what I was worried about" Meredith whispered turning her back on Carolyn and Nancy who both stood whispering with each other.

"It'll blow over Mer" Addison said holding Jacob against her chest with one arm and pulling Meredith into her body, her arm coming around her, her lips touching Meredith's hair "I love you"

"I love you too" Meredith said with a content sigh "I'm gonna go after him, try and get him to calm down a little"

"Ok" Addison smiled "Call me when you're on the way back, say goodbye to Mommy Jacob"

"Bye sweetie" Meredith said kissing the back of his head softly "Bye, I love you" she smiled kissing Addison.

"I love you too" Addison smiled, she lowered herself down onto the sofa and held Jacob against her body, her eyes flicking over to where the two Shepherd woman stood in the kitchen doorway talking quietly, after a minute Nancy walked over and sat down next to her, turning her body slightly to face her.

"You're my friend" she said simply "You were more of a sister to me than my sisters, and I still feel like, you're my sister, I stuck by you through the divorce, even though I was so mad at you, but I knew Derek hadn't exactly been the best husband so I stuck by you, because you were my sister, and I love you, so I just need to know, is this what you really want? Do you want _her_?"

"Believe me Nancy, there have been so many times when I've doubted all this, when I've worried that it's all going to go wrong and I'll lose everything, but I know, _I know_, this is going to work, I love her with everything I have, and when we found out about Jacob there was no doubt in my mind, because not only was I getting the woman I loved, I was getting a family. We're always honest with each other, we're honest with Derek, this is the most honest relationship I've ever been in, and it might be crazy, and the complete opposite of how it's supposed to be, but that's how it is, this is our life now, and she's not a bad person, I know you Nance, I know your sisters, you think she's the dirty slutty mistress who stole my husband and then got pregnant, but that's not how it is, that's not _who_ she is, she is the kindest, sweetest, most thoughtful person I know, and she doesn't even know it herself, I love her, and she loves me, and we're going to do this, we're going to raise him with Derek, and nothing anyone says or does is going to change that"

"You've changed Addison Montgomery" Nancy said softly "You're going soft in your old age"

"Shut up" Addison said hitting Nancy's leg "All I want is, for us to be, ok, and for you not to hate Meredith, because she really hasn't done anything wrong, you'd really like her if you got to know her"

"Yeah, I guess" Nancy shrugged.

"This should be her" Addison said pulling her cell from her pocket as it rang "Hey honey" she smiled as she answered "Ok, I'll see you soon then, love you too, bye….he didn't get very far, she's dragging him back, they'll be here in a minute"

"Good" Nancy breathed.

"Wanna hold him?" Addison asked with a smile.

"Of course" Nancy said accepting Jacob into her arms "God look at all this hair" she laughed "He's definitely a Shepherd"

"Right" Addison said with a laugh "He has Mer's eyes though, and her mouth, he probably won't smile much, but when he does, it'll be the most beautiful smile you'll ever see"

"I'm sure it will be" Nancy said softly.

"Hey" Meredith said as she walked back into the apartment, Derek trailing behind her.

"Hey" Addison smiled, they all watched as a silent Carolyn walked over to Derek, stopping directly in front of him.

"Look at me" she said firmly, he kept his eyes on the ground "Look. At. Me." she said again, he looked up at her "I am not entirely happy about this, it will take me, a long time to get used to it, but if you are happy, then that's all that matters, are you happy?"

"I'm very happy" Derek said quietly.

"Well alright then" Carolyn nodded "And you" she said turning to Meredith "Both of you" she said glancing at Addison "You'll let him be involved, no matter what"

"He's on the birth certificate" Meredith replied simply "We've had legal contracts drawn up, even if I didn't want him to see Jacob, which I do, there would be nothing I can do about it, I didn't have a family growing up, I had my Mom but, she didn't really want me, I sometimes doubt that she even loved me, but Jacob, Jacob is the most loved little boy in the world, he has me, and Addie, and Derek, he has all of our friends, he has your family, he has more than I ever had, and that's all I want for him, and I really hope one day you'll accept this, us, because, well Jacob is half me, and nobody can change that"

"Ok" Carolyn agreed "I want pictures of him whenever you can send them, and video, if you manage to get his first steps or, anything, on video, send it to me, I want to see it all"

"I promise we'll send you as much as we can" Meredith smiled.

"Ok then, thank you" Carolyn said quietly.

"You should get him home" Derek said squeezing Meredith's arm a little "He needs to actually get some use out of that overpriced moses basket"

"It was not overpriced" Addison protested as she stood up from the sofa, gathering anything of Jacob's that needed to be taken back with them and putting it all in the baby bag.

"Addie it cost you almost $200 dollars, and don't even get me started on the crib, he'll only be in the moses basket for a few more weeks, it was a waste of money"

"So you don't want me to buy nice things for our son? Is that what you're saying?" Addison asked, with her hands on her hips, her eyes locked with his, she stared him down a little, thoroughly trained by Bailey.

"No" he said quickly "No I'm not saying that at all, it's a beautiful moses basket, really"

"Sometimes it feels like I've got 3 children" Meredith muttered to Nancy as she accepted Jacob into her arms.

"Well I've got four actual children and a childlike husband, I win" Nancy smirked.

"True" Meredith said with a slight laugh "Ok sweetie, say goodbye to Daddy" she said softly.

"Bye son" Derek said kissing his forehead gently "You be a good boy for your Mommies ok? Ok" he said with a small smile "We'll come to you tomorrow, around lunch time, I'll bring food"

"You know you're always welcome when you bring food" Addison said with a slight grin "Just drop us a text when you're on your way over" she said kissing his cheek.

"Bye" Meredith said kissing it after, Derek helped them down to their car and waved them off.

"You ok?" Addison asked Meredith as she pulled away.

"Yeah" Meredith sighed "That was, intense"

"It'll get easier" Addison said softly "Mer, I love you y'know, no matter what anyone says, I love you"

"I know" Meredith said reaching across and squeezing her thigh "I love you too, no matter what"

~x~

**5 years later.**

"Ok little man, when we go in there, you need to be very quiet" Derek said with a whisper as he crouched down to Jacob's level "Can you do that for me?"

"Yep" Jacob nodded.

"Good boy" Derek smiled, he kissed the top of his head before standing and knocking lightly on the door of the hospital room in front of them and entering.

"Hey" Addison beamed "Ready to meet your baby sister Jacob?"

"Yes please Mamma" he whispered.

"Champ, I said be quiet, you don't have to whisper" Derek said with a soft laugh.

"Oh" Jacob said quietly "Well why did you whisper it Daddy?"

"Never mind" Derek smirked "Go on"

Jacob walked over to Addison and she lifted him to hug him and kiss his forehead before placing him on the bed next to Meredith.

"Hi baby" Meredith smiled, kissing his temple "Now this, is Lily Grace, Lily, meet your big brother Jacob"

"She's so small Mommy" Jacob whispered with awe "But you, you looked so big before!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks" Meredith laughed while Addison and Derek chuckled "Well you were this small once, and I looked even bigger when you were in my tummy"

"That's cuz I'm yours and Mamma's and Daddy's big boy!" Jacob grinned, showing off his gap filled teeth.

"That's right Cub" Addison said ruffling his hair "So what do you think? You like your little sister"

"She's pretty" Jacob smiled "But I still want a brother"

"We'll see" Meredith laughed "Wanna hold her Derek?"

"Can I?" he asked with a small smile.

"You're her godfather Der" Addison smiled "Hold her"

"Ok" he nodded, he carefully took Lily from Meredith and cradled her in his arms "She's really beautiful guys, she'll be a heartbreaker, I know it"

"Probably" Addison laughed.

"Come here Jacob" Derek said sitting down in the chair next to the bed and patting his knee, Jacob slipped off the bed and climbed up onto Derek's lap, staring in awe at his little sister "You know how I'm a big brother to all of your Aunts, how I protect them and help them, that's what you need to do for Lily, she might get mad at you sometimes for doing it but, she'll love you for it anyway, because she'll know you just want what's best for her, I know you can be the best big brother in the world son"

"Even better than you?"

"Even better than me" Derek laughed "Now why don't we go and get some food so Mommy and Mamma can have some girl time with Lily, we'll come back up later I promise"

"Ok Daddy" Jacob smiled, he stood up so Derek could pass Lily back to Meredith, he kissed her cheek and then Addison's, Addison kissed the top of Jacob's head and let him follow Derek out of the room.

"They're so alike sometimes" she said with a small smile as they watched them leave.

"It's all in the hair" Meredith smirked.

"True" Addison chuckled "How are you feeling?"

"Tired" she said with a small smile "But happy, really happy"

"I'm really happy too" Addison said softly "I love you Mer" she whispered, kissing her softly.

"I love you too" Meredith smiled "Take her, have some Mommy time"

"Ok" Addison laughed, she took Lily from Meredith and stared down at her in her arms "She looks just like you" she said softly "The picture we have of you as a newborn, I could be looking right at it"

"I think so too" Meredith smiled.

"Thank you so much" Addison whispered.

"What for?"

"For, having a family for me, for us, I know, I know it was never something you really wanted, and I know it scares you to death sometimes but, you did this Meredith, you brought us all together, you're our glue" she said with a small smile "And I love you so much"

"I love you too" Meredith said softly "Lie down with me" she said scooting over in the bed, Addison lay down and rested Lily against her chest, Meredith lay her head against Addison's shoulder, watching as Lily breathed in and out.

"You can sleep if you want" Addison whispered "I know you're tired"

"Maybe just for a little while" Meredith yawned, Addison kissed the top of her head and watched as her two girls slept soundly against her.

_The End._


End file.
